From the Bottom of My Broken Heart
by MarikuChan
Summary: Bakura calls off his and Malik's relationship. How will Malik deal with losing the person he loves most? Shounen Ai, Death of Character, Song Fic, Bakura/Malik. **reloaded**


**From the Bottom of My Broken Heart**

I know, I know. I should be working on Sennen no Revenge. I have some of Chapter 3 typed! I just started listening to the said Slutney Spears song, and it inspired me. So here we go. Warning... a little graphic violence...But not much!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me, neither does this song by Britney Spears. If I owned either, the world would not be as we know it.

A/N: Shounen Ai, Bakura/Malik, some oocness, character death... Yeah.

Summary: Bakura calls off his and Malik's relationship. How will Malik deal with losing his love? Shounen Ai, Bakura/Malik, character death. 

I found some mistakes, so I reloaded this.

* * *

*****

_Never look back, we said._

_How was I to know I'd miss you so?_

_Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind. Where do I go?_

_And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears_

_All my hopes through my fears._

_Did you know?_

_Still I miss you so much..._

_*****_

Malik looked over at the white haired boy lying beside him. He brushed some stray strands off his face, revealing the handsome features. The dark chocolate eyes opened to stare up at him. "Hello, Malik." Malik smiled.

"Hi, Bakura." The two had gotten much closer after the whole Battle City ordeal was over. They had been together during it, of course, but not like this. Bakura sighed and sat up. 

"Malik. We need to talk." Malik didn't care much for the serious and almost sad tone his lover used.

"What about?" Bakura sighed again.

"This isn't working out. I love you, yes, but I don't think we were meant to be." Malik was taken aback. It had been Bakura to make the first move. Now he was making the last?

"I-I don't understand... Who else is there? Who are you leaving me for?" Bakura looked away.

"No one, Malik. I just don't think it's working." The blonde Egyptian jumped into hysterics.

"OF COURSE IT'S WORKING!!! YOU LOVE ME, I LOVE YOU. WE GET ALONG! IT'S THAT RADAMNED HIKARI OF YOURS ISN'T IT?! YOUR DAMN HIKARI IS TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Bakura flinched as his hysteric now ex-lover screamed at him. He tried to remain calm when he answered.

"Ryou has done no such thing, Malik. Leave him out of this." Malik's lavender eyes narrowed.

"I knew it. You're leaving me for him." Bakura growled, temper on edge.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, MALIK?! RYOU IS NOT PART OF THIS!!! I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO MY HIKARI SINCE HE LEFT WITH THAT PHARAOH AND HIS FRIENDS!"

"IF HE'S NOT THE REASON, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DEFENSIVE ABOUT IT?!" Bakura was fed up. He glared at the Egyptian before smacking him hard. That seemed to restore his senses somewhat. Somewhat. "Fine, since you feel that way, go. Just go. I don't need you anyway. GET OUT!" _I don't need Bakura. I don't. I **DON'T!!**_ Bakura took one last glare before walking out the door.

"I love you, Bakura..." Malik sat there and cried, regretting every word he said in the past few minutes.

*****

_From the bottom of my broken heart,_

_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know._

_You were my first love, you were my true love,_

_From the first kisses to the very last rose._

_From the bottom of my broken heart,_

_Even though time may find me somebody new,_

_You were my real love, I never knew love..._

_'Till there was you..._

_From the bottom of my broken heart._

_*****_

_ Maybe if I go now, I can catch up, apologize and get him to change his mind... _Malik grabbed his jacket, and ran out into the rainy night, after his love.

He found Bakura at a train station, holding a ticket. He cleared his throat until the former tomb robber looked up. "What, Malik. I told you, I'm leaving." 

"Please don't. We can work this out. One more day. Please. Please don't go. I need you." Bakura sighed, and stood up, grabbing Malik's wrists.

"I've been planning to leave for a long time. I've given this over two months to work. It's not. I can't stay here and hurt you."

"But you're hurting me more like this..."

"Trust me, this is best for us. You're beautiful. You'll find someone better than me. Just don't make this difficult."

"I'm not trying to make it difficult. I'm just asking you to stay." Bakura sighed and kissed the hands he was holding.

"My mind is made up. Goodbye, Malik." Malik's eyes watered with the finality in Bakura's words.

"G-goodbye, Bakura." With that, he turned and ran the rest of the way home.

*****

_"Baby," I said. "Please stay."_

_"Give our love a chance for one more day." _

_We could've worked things out._

_Taking time is what love's all about._

_But you put a dart_

_Through my dreams, through my heart._

_And I'm back where I started again._

_Never thought it would end..._

_*****_

Malik lied on his bed sobbing. _My bed... The bed we shared... The bed we... _The tears came even harder now. "I loved him... and he leaves me... Why didn't he tell me it wasn't working out? Why?" He stared depressedly at the headboard._ I loved you.._

_*****_

_From the bottom of my broken heart,_

_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know._

_You were my first love, you were my true love,_

_From the first kisses to the very last rose._

_From the bottom of my broken heart,_

_Even though time may find me somebody new,_

_You were my real love, I never knew love..._

_'Till there was you..._

_From the bottom of my broken heart._

*****

_He left me for Ryou. I know he did. _A week had passed since that fateful night. Malik hadn't touched any food, no matter how much Isis pleaded for him to eat. He was slowly wasting away in his grief and depression. _I loved him. I loved him. We used to wreak so much havoc on everyone... The good old days. Oh, I miss them. I miss him. I can't live like this..._

_*****_

_You promised yourself_

_But to somebody else._

_And you made it so perfectly clear._

_Still, I wish you were here..._

_*****_

Malik fingered the blade of the Millennium Rod. So many lives had been taken and so much blood had been spilled with that blade. Now it was his turn to take his own life and spill his own blood with that blade. "Goodbye, Bakura. I'll see you at my funeral. I love you." An idea struck him right then. He got up and grabbed a piece of paper. He gingerly cut his wrist to draw a small amount of blood, then penned out a note to Bakura in his own blood, expressing his love and emotions. He folded it neatly, inscribing Bakura's name on it. He then slammed the blade deep into his wrists, feeling the metal press into his bone and the blood pour out around it. He gasped at the sudden pain. He then started laughing. He had always been a sado-masochist. He derived pleasure from the pain he was inflicting upon himself, and the pain he knew Bakura would go through when he heard about the death. "This is what you get, Bakura. This is what you get for not loving me anymore. If you won't have me, no one will." He didn't realize all the cuts he had put into his smooth, tanned flesh while he was lost in thought. _I guess I'll die now... _Malik Ishtar lied on the bed and shut his eyes, to never open them again. 

*****

_From the bottom of my broken heart,_

_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know._

_You were my first love, you were my true love,_

_From the first kisses to the very last rose._

_From the bottom of my broken heart,_

_Even though time may find me somebody new,_

_You were my real love, I never knew love..._

_'Till there was you..._

_From the bottom of my broken heart._

_*****_

Bakura gazed down at the vault lid in the open grave. His eyes remained fixed on the words "Malik Ishtar" engraved on the lid. "You killed yourself. Idiot." He was startled by a tanned hand placed on his shoulder. Bakura turned to face a saddened Isis.

"Malik left this for you. I think he wants you to read it. I found it beside his body." She held out the note with Bakura's name written in blood. He unfolded it and began to read every emotion Malik had ever felt for him. He didn't notice the tears streaming down until Isis wiped them away.

"Why did you leave him?" Bakura sighed and looked off in the distance.

"Because I didn't deserve him."

*****

_Never look back, we said._

_How was I to know I'd miss you so?_

_*****_

_-Owari..._

* * *

How was it? That was my first song fic ever, so yeah. R&R, please!!! I need more reasons to give up writing!!! " I know I suck!!! And the ending sucked, too. -_- If you like this and review enough, I might post the sequel!!!


End file.
